Salvado
by Spirit-Dolly
Summary: El pequeño e indefenso Near es maltratado por unos chicos abusivos del orfanato, ¿qué pasará con él sin ningún amigo cerca para ayudarlo?


**Hola a todos!, bueno pues aqui les presento mi primer One-short, si bien no es la primera vez que escribo una historia, si es la primera vez que escribo sobre anime, espero les guste.**

**Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen, (porque si fuera así Mello y Matt no habrían muerto), son propiedad de Tsumugi Ohba y Takeshi Otaba. **

* * *

><p>Era una tarde común en la Wammy's House, las clases habían terminado y todos los niños y un niñas jugaban en los jardines del orfanato, y como siempre, Near se quedó solo con sus juguetes en una de las salas del orfanato.<p>

Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que de repente una veloz parada hiso caer la torre de naipes que Near llevaba rato armando.

-Vean nada más, ¿qué pasa Near? ¿vás a llorar?-dijo un chico de cabello castaño al ver que el albino lo miraba fijamente.

-Si claro, como si el blancucho supiera mostrar alguna emoción- dijo otro niño con el mismo gesto malicioso.

Near se limitó a suspirar, bajar la mirada y estirar una mano para comenzar a recoger los naipes pero fue detenido por el pie del chico castaño que aplastó su delicada muñeca.

-¿qué te crees Near? ¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarnos?- dijo el chico castaño bastante molesto por la falta de interés de su "víctima"- te vamos a enseñar a respetarnos, estúpida bola de algodón.

-¡Espera Joshua!-dijo otro niño que hasta el momento había permanecido callado- creo que es suficiente, deberíamos dejarlo así.

-¿qué has dicho Ricardo!¿a caso lo estás defendiendo!-le gritó Joshua mientras le dirigía una mirada furiosa.

-No, es solo que creo que nos meteremos en problemas si-

No pudo continuar porque es ese momento una bofetada le hiso callar al casi voltearle la cara.

-Será mejor que cooperes a menos que quieras tomar el lugar del blancucho, ¿entiendes?-le dijo Joshua sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa.

Ricardo, al no ver otra alternativa, asintió y fue liberado por su captor quien volvió nuevamente su atención hacia Near quien ya casi había terminado de recoger todos los naipes y se disponía a marcharse cuando una patada en su costado izquierdo lo hiso caer y segundos después los tres chicos estaban pataleando el pequeño y delicado cuerpo del albino.

Mientras tanto, Mello iba caminando despreocupadamente por uno de los pasillos del orfanato cuando de repente escuchó un estruendo en uno de las salas cercanas y corrió para ver qué había ocurrido. Cuando llegó se encontró con la terrible escena y sin dudarlo se abalanzó sobre los tres abusivos que maltrataban cruelmente a Near.

La pelea hiso un escándalo tal que se podía escuchar hasta el jardín y los niños comenzaron a aglomerarse en las ventanas. Esto obviamente no pasó desapercibido por Roger quien llegó lo más rápido que pudo y con ayuda de unos maestros separó a los 4 chicos.

Una vez que lograron que los peleoneros se calmaran y que el grupo de niños curiosos se dispersara, llevaron a Near (inconsciente por tantos golpes que recibió) a la enfermería para ser tratado y a Mello junto con los otros 3 chicos a la oficina de Roger donde recibieron un buen regaño hasta que después de un rato la enfermera Halle irrumpió en la habitación y le dijo algo al hombre que lo dejó completamente sorprendido. Entonces (sin tratar de ocultar su sorpresa) le permitió a Mello retirarse. Mello (algo confundido) obedeció y siguió a la Halle quién le hiso señas de que la siguiera.

-¿Por qué Roger me ha dejado retirarme?-preguntó Mello a la enfermera mientras recorrían un largo pasillo en dirección a la enfermería.

-Pues porque gracias a que Near despertó hace un rato me enteré de que tu solo tratabas de protegerlo, fue un acto muy noble que te arriesgaras a un buen castigo para proteger a tu amigo- contestó Halle con una enorme sonrisa.

-Solo lo defendí porque yo soy el único con el derecho de molestarlo- comentó rápidamente el rubio con un notable sonrojo en su rostro.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la enfermería encontraron a Near recostado en una camilla con los ojos fijos en el techo de donde no separó la vista ni por un segundo. Una vez que Halle terminó de curar las escasas heridas de Mello, éste se sentó en una camilla al lado de la de Near mientras comía su ya acostumbrado chocolate. Después de un rato llegaron para ser tratados los otros tres chicos (quienes terminaron notoriamente más dañados que Mello). Al ver la tensión que se generó con la entrada de los niños y cuando el rubio se puso de pie entre los bravucones y Near (como creando una barrera para proteger al albino) Halle decidió que sería mejor tratarlos en su habitación, acto seguido de su salida para ir la habitación de los chicos con lo necesario para curar sus heridas.

-Dejaré asegurada la puerta por dentro para que nadie los moleste- dijo la señorita con una sonrisa de fangirl antes de salir.

Un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía siquiera a dirigirle una mirada al otro hasta que por fin Near decidió a romper con el sofocante momento.

-Gracias…por salvarme-dijo mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones al momento que se sonrojaba.

-La verdad no fue nada, detesto a esos tipos más de lo que te puedes imaginar-contestó con nerviosismo Mello, desviando la mirada hacia un roncón del la habitación.

De nuevo todo quedó en silencio. Mello se volvió hacia Near y lo observó detalladamente. Se veía tan frágil, era horrible ver como los golpes de esos desgraciados habían marcado la delicada y blanca piel del niño. Esta vez fue Mello quien rompió el silencio.

-Near, ¿por qué no trataste de defenderte?, pudiste al menos gritar por ayuda ¿no crees?-dijo con la vista fija sobre él.

-…-

-¿qué pasa? ¿el gato te comió la lengua?- dijo el rubio acercándose a la camilla en donde el albino reposaba.

-Aún si me hubiera tratado de defender, no habría logrado nada- contestó el peliblanco- ellos son mucho más fuertes que yo.

Mello se quedó viendo fijamente el rostro de Near, era una vista desgarradora pero impresionante. El niño frío e inexpresivo dejaba correr por sus níveas mejillas unas amargas lágrimas que mostraban todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que soportar él solo a lo largo de su vida, el desprecio por sí mismo al no ser capaz de defenderse en incontables ocaciones.

El rubio sintió la necesidad de abrasar a la pequeña ovejita indefensa que tenía en frente y no dejarla ir por nada del mundo, pero no, resistió la tentación y se limitó a acariciar la suave melena blanca del niño y secar dulcemente sus lágrimas para luego colocar su frente sobre la de Near y decir:

-Está bien, no será necesario que trates de defenderte tú solo porque a partir de ahora yo te protegeré de todo aquel que trate de hacerte daño-

Al escuchar esto Near no pudo evitar mostrar un gesto de incredulidad y a la vez alegría al saber que ya no tendría que soportar todo ese dolor él solo.

Cuando Halle regresó encontró a Near y Mello dormidos en la misma camilla, tiernamente abrazados. Sonrió dulcemente y los cubrió con una sábana. En eso alguien llama a la puerta y al abrir la señorita se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Roger quien preguntó por el estado de los niños.

-Ellos están bien, ahora están durmiendo así que haga el favor de retirarse ¿sí? Los podrá ver por la mañana- le contestó Halle para luego sonreír nuevamente y llevarse su dedo índice a los labios indicando a Roger que guardara silencio mientras cerraba la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Espero les haya gustado y dejen comentarios. <strong>**


End file.
